mharoleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
First Day Blues
No Need for Icebreakers Lillian Cherrod's heels clicked against the linoleum floor of the classroom as she walked from her desk to the podium that sat front and center in the room full of silent students. She tapped the stack of papers that she held in her hand on the surface of the podium to even them out before looking up and smiling sincerely at all of the students, taking the time to scan the room and look at all of their faces. "Well, I think that everyone is here. Let me be the first to welcome you to the first day of your education at America's No. 1 Hero School, T.S.J High School. My name is Miss Cherrod." Lillian paused and beamed a smile to the silent crowd before taking a deep breath and resuming talking. "However, as you all know, this is the Hero Course, so there will be no syllabus for us to review without purpose, nor any icebreaker games that only a few of you may actually take part in. We're already years behind in terms of your professional hero development in my opinion, which is why the first assignment that I'll give to this class is to have you all partake in something I call the "S.Q.U.I.D Exam," or the "Standardized Quirk Usage Inspection and Determination Exam." In this test, you'll show me that you belong in the best hero school in America through your usage of your Quirk and logistical skills." Lillian's tone became more serious and deviated from the cheery introduction that she had delivered at the beginning of class. Anissa Manson looked over to the seat to her right before the teacher started talking, which was occupied by none other than Michael Davis. As Miss Cherrod began speaking, Anissa focused her attention on the teacher's words; the first day was crucially important, as it would lay the base for the entire rest of her school year. Anissa wasn't entirely surprised that there would be some sort of quirk apprehension test, but she was slightly shocked that it would take place on the very first day of the student's school year. After all, many of them hadn't used their quirks in a setting like this in their entire lives. "Hell yeah!" Michael exclaimed, balling his fist up and punching the air. "A test is the first thing you propose. So you could get a better understanding of our quirks?" He placed his hand under his chin, "But weren't you at the Entrance Exam? Or... I'm just confused 'cause if you're our homeroom teacher, you should've been studyin' our footage from the exams. Or, to be honest, you could just have us introduce ourselves to each other and include our quirks in it or somethin'. I don't even much know, but not another test." Shaking his head, "Like what class are we? Red-A or Red-B? I'm not tryna' be a minority in school too, at least tell us we are Red-A. I'm so confused Ms. Cherrod. Who even are you? Explain." “Pardon the interruption, but the information that she gave you is far more than enough for you to complete the assigned task. Who she is, and what number or color class we are matters little; even though, you should already know what class you are in. Regardless, not knowing any of those things, doesn’t change what we must do,” Leonardo Ellison spoke from the back seat in the right corner of the room. “If you don’t focus, you won’t be at T.S.J long enough to worry about being a minority.” “''I swear, I’ve never hated school more than right fucking now!” thought young boy, his body slouched into a seat, in the direct front of the room. This boy was none other than Darnell Fauntroy, the same boy who failed the exams, now in the prestigious school on a remedial course. “''Is he deadass? This man did not just ask her who the fuck she was!” Darnell thought as he laughed to himself, slightly picking himself up within his own seat. “''Aight, this not so bad, I just hope none of them know I’m in this remedial course, I’ll be real tight if I end up, that black kid!” Darnell thought, watching to see how the day would progress from here. Next to Darnell sat another boy in the remedial course, Jeremy Driver had fucked up his score pretty badly but he was giddy about still being accepted. They must have at least liked him somewhat. He let out a sigh and placed his head on the desk. "Can we just not right now. Like please don't be a Сволочь ok. I just want to start learning." Jeremy groaned, directing his words at Michael. Sitting with his head resting on his hands was someone that just barely made it in the school Billy Dickman. Quietly watching as some of the other students seem to make a scene with their assigned teacher. "I mean how hard is it to just do a quick introduction on both parts? Even if she has already seen our quirks." Leaving the question in suspense and not expecting much responses, as the other students surrounding him would probably muffle his voice, not being a very talkative individual he was talking on a lower tone than most others. Erik slouched down in his chair and leaned his head back. He leaned his head back further, and further, and further. He had an upside-down view of all the students behind him, which was most of the class. The only students he couldn't see were to his left, who were also taking remedial courses. He snapped his head back up and slouched further down. Most of his lower body wasn't in contact with the seat anymore, and he was only slightly able to see over the top of the desk. He tried to cover his ears and reduce the noise but gave up soon after. "It's loud in here, goddamnit." Erik squirmed his way back into his seat and turned to face the rest of the class. "Stop arguing, guys. Its the first damn day of what, over 180?" Garfield raised his hand to be polite before he started speaking "Look, Lilian- can I call you Lilian? Lilian." He leaned back a bit in his chair and stretched out his legs a bit, wiggling his toes in his shoes "You should probably just get down to what this squib test is gonna have us do. Otherwise, you're gonna have a lot of...well everything that just happened. Plus getting to the point means we're assessed faster which means we catch up faster, you know?" Jax stared at the ensuing chaos with a sigh. It was just like this whenever Jax when to visit Bonnie at her place. Her roommates were psychopaths, they never shut up about the newest trend or something. Hell, they had a weird laugh. Jax only rolled his eyes as the arguing continued, fiddling around with a small cube. “What a way to start off class…” he mumbled under his breath. Arashi stared at his fellow classmates with a small grin on his face, taking in the current situation. He was honestly surprised at there being another test on the first day of school but he supposed it made sense if they wanted to test their potential or something of the sort. As Arashi thought this over, he noticed Darnell over in another seat. "Huh, I thought he had failed since his name wasn't called out at the end of the entrance exam with mine and the others..." Arashi muttered to himself, leaning back in his chair slightly. "That's good to see, I'll say hi to him later in my own way. Gotta focus on the teacher and this S.Q.U.I.D. Exam for now." Ramiela continued reminiscing in her seat. Her grandfather's expression when she told him she passed was priceless; she could see him struggling between pride at her achievement and fury at the route she was pursuing. He ultimately packed her off to church; though she snuck out five minutes into the service. She then realized her professor was talking and well, several of her classmates were complaining/arguing. Yet, she found herself looking forward to this exam; it'd be another chance to see where she was and where she was headed. "No time like the present they say." “No, there’s something off here,” Leonardo blurted out, as if he was responding to Ramiela’s statement. “This wasn’t the present that I foresaw at all. At least, not from the data that was given to me. I was told that this school was home to the greatest hero-candidates in the entire world, but from the look of things, you all don’t look any better than the other students at other schools,” he continued, placing his hand onto his chin as he continued pondering. “Why would T.S.J settle for mere mediocrity? I thought that maybe they were looking for potential, but very few of you have any at all.” Leonardo paused briefly. “The future is clearer now, unfortunately. There’s no doubt anymore in my mind, that I’m going to be the number one student in this class. I recommend that some of you change your attitudes if you have any hopes of challenging me.” "Damn that's crazy." Jeremy spoke, staring back at Leo. "I guess we should all just give up huh, the future reading lion said we're done an I'm certain that I'm not tripping." He grinned, resting his arms on the back of his chair. "Ya know I think you'd like Sasha, he's got a quirk just like you." "That's quite enough." Miss Cherrod said, stopping Leo's train of thought. "While I loathe dangerous overconfidence almost as much as I do as people forgetting their place..." She continued, eyes trailing and then drilling into Garfield's own. "I must admit you have a point. As of right now, you ''all are ordinary students. The entrance exam didn't change anything, and neither did sitting here in these seats. Which is exactly why you will all take part in the S.Q.U.I.D Assessment. None of you are to be held to a higher standard than any middle school student until you are proven capable." Despite the seriousness of her words, Lillian's cheery and high-pitched tone remained unwavering. She walked over to the projector screen that cascaded over the whiteboard and pulled it down, causing it to launch up and reveal a list written on the board. Lillian pointed to the first bullet on the list. "Before I begin, I must say something that I'm sure many of you will not agree with. While being powerful by yourself is a valuable heroic attribute, you are nothing as a hero if you do not learn to both offer and accept help from others. It is for this reason that you'll all be divided into three separate groups. You might be wondering how this would be due to the number of students, but I can assure you that I have provided the two groups of five with an equivalent amount of promising students, as well as those who are in the remedial course. While you are performing in teams, your actions as an individual are what is truly being taken into account." She announced, gazing upon the class. "The specifics of the trials will be explained as they occur, but for right now I will provide a general overview. The S.Q.U.I.D Test is split into two separate parts. The first takes place in our resident simulation chambers, wherein a randomized scenario will be assigned to each team, with the team in question being expected to solve the scenario as appropriately as possible. The second half of the test is generally more favored by students... it is nothing more than a simple combat capability test... a battle royale, if you will." Lillian smiled brightly, clasping her hands together before walking over to her desk and pulling out a sheet of paper. "Your teams are pre-determined, and are as follows..." Team 1: Gar, Bellatrix, Leo, Arashi, and Darnell. Team 2: Michael, Ramiela, Jax, Jeremy, and Aaron. Team 3: Anissa, Erik, Billy, and D'Asia. Teamwork Makes the Dreamwork? Team One With those visuals, the groups gathered in their own separate sections of the classroom to briefly meet one another. Undoubtedly, there were few who knew each-other; either from the exam, or from other outside activities. However, there were many who didn’t, and this was the perfect opportunity for them to get acquainted before the test. They didn’t have to like one another or even get along. But, what was imperative was that they knew each other’s skillset. Leonardo stood up from his seat and moved towards the location of the room where group one was instructed to gather. There was a fraught silence, one that was common in classrooms where teachers randomly assigned groups to people who didn’t really know one another. Thus, Leonardo cleared his throat, feigning a cough to pierce through the awkward quiet. “Since we are all on the same team, I think it’s best to do introductions. Maybe, you all know one another, but I don’t know any of you. So, I’ll begin by introducing myself, and my quirk. I’m Leonardo Subarashi, I’m originally from South Africa, but I moved to San Diego about a year after I was born. Don’t get confused by my appearance. My quirk isn’t a mutant or transformation-based quirk that lets me turn into a lion. My species is an African Lion. I’m an animal that was born with a quirk,” Leonardo explained. “My quirk is Computer Consciousness,” he continued, tapping his head. “It lets my mind do anything that a supercomputer can do, basically. It gives me a form of superintelligence, which is how I can talk to you, walk on 2 feet and stuff, despite being a Lion. It's also why none of you would have seen me at the Entrance Exam. Due to public safety concerns, I wasn't allowed to take the test with humans, so I did it separately by myself in a heavily monitored environment." Arashi nodded at Leo, finding the information he revealed to be interesting. He had heard about cases of animals developing Quirks but never saw any proof of such a bold statement until Leo. He was interested in getting to know someone who was a member of the species known as the "King of the Jungle". Nevertheless, Arashi figured he might as well introduce himself now. "Well, I'll go next then. Nice to meet you guys. The name's Arashi Garion and I am a Hāfu, being half-Japanese and half-American as you can tell. I was born here in Texas, specifically within the Katy area." Arashi explained before he manifested a Phantom Hand which gave a thumbs up. "My Quirk is Phantom Limb and it allows me to manifest energy constructs which are based on my body parts. They have great durability and strength, though that depends on the size they are manifested at. As of now, I am only capable of creating limb constructs and even then, I can only create two constructs at a time for now. They have a limited range and if I make large constructs, it leads to me draining my stamina faster. I also have a connection to my construct, which results in me being able to feel what they touch or are harmed by." Bellatrix was paying rapt attention to her teammates, her eyes sparkling brightly as they explained their Quirks. When Arashi finished speaking she cleared her throat quietly, her face splitting into a bright smile "My name is Bellatrix Mattel, but everyone calls me Trixie! It's kinda funny because everyone goes for Trixie and rarely call me Bella even though it's more common. Maybe it's reserved for Isabellas?" She shook her head, bright orange curls swishing this way and that "I'm babbling! Anyway, as you can tell I'm from across the pond. I'm an exchange student front London, and this is my first time in the US. I'm happy to know I'm not the only foreigner, half or otherwise." "My quirk..." She held up her palm and produced a small sphere in the middle of it, bright neon green and slightly transparent "Is called Gachapon. It allows me to produce capsules to store things. I can also use them to summon toys and, if I put some money in a capsule and 'sacrifice' it, I can summon combat toys! Or junk. It's completely random, so I never know!" Gar listened to them all, though his attention wasn't all there "Arashi, Japanese origin, meaning storm. Bellatrix, from the Latin bellator, meaning warrior." He looked at Leondardo then, a small smirk playing at his lips "Leonardo, from the German Leonard and Old German Lewenhart, meaning lion-hearted. Your name is a pun." "Anyways, my name is Garfield Kenworthy. My mother is Augustina Kenworthy, the Pro Hero ranked 3rd highest out of all those the states have to offer." He didn't sound like he was gloating, just simply stating a fact. Other people might brag about it, but Augustina was just...mom to him "I was born here in Houston, then my moms adopted me and we moved out to California for a bit. Then we moved back here so I could attend T.S.J." "My quirk is Mercury, after the Roman God. It allows me to...basically set myself on fire. Just my lower half though. The heat causes my muscles to work overtime, making my legs stronger, sturdier and most importantly faster. Downside to this is that, while my lower half is immune to the heat, my upper half isn't. I slowly cook myself from the inside out whenever I use my quirk, to put it simply." Darnell rose from his seat, approaching his team who had now been gathered together. He draped his arm around Arashi’s shoulder, now coming into the boys view. “Sup Arashi.” Darnell spike, directed at his friend before turning his attention to his teammates. “Guess it’s my turn.” Darnell said, before going on. I’m Darnell Fauntroy, born and raised in the Bronx, I live with my moms and my lil sister, we moved down here a while back so I could attend T.S.J and so my mom could get some nice ass job opportunity.” Darnell spoke, following suit and telling those around him about himself. “My quirk is Abyssal World, super fucking edgy, I know.” Darnell laughed while he spoke, pausing before continuing his sentence. “It basically allows me to create a vacuum in my right hand and a reverse vacuum in my left, kinda the same thing as a black and white hole. They’re both connected to a pocket dimension that only I have access to. I can use it to store shit, move around, and redirect attacks, that’s ‘bout it.” Darnell said, demonstrating his quirk, sucking a pencil into one hand and shooting it out with the left, before closing both his hands, stopping his quirk. Leonardo nodded. "I understand. But, there's just one more piece of information that is vital to our success. The instructor mentioned something about a remedial course. I know nothing about it, but I do know that remedial courses, in general, are meant for people who didn't quite satisfy a standard. She even mentioned that some of us are in them," he explained. "Which means, we can probably find the weakest links in the other groups. Do any of you know any of the others in the remedial course?" Team Two Jeremy stood in a room with the four other students assigned to his team. The S.Q.U.I.D. would be happening very soon and he really wanted to win. Seeing as no one else was speaking, he decided it was going to be on him to break the silence. "So in case you all don't know me I'm Jeremy Driver, half Russian." He huffed, leaning against the wall. "My quirk is called Bind, its relatively simple. I touch two things, they crash together until I touch something else. I can do that a bunch of times at once. Heavier objects move less." He glanced around at them. "Let's just give out roles or something so we can make it through this huh." Jax looked around at everyone else, standing next to Ramiela. He didn't like speaking much, but he was with his oldest friend, so he felt more comfortable than he would've normally. "I, uh. I'm Jax." he stated, fiddling with the cube in his hand. "I'm able to switch the spots of things in an 100 metre range. Uh, thats like...328 feet and some change." he continued, doing the calculation within his head. "I can switch people around so, uh. That'll be useful. But it kinda messes with your sense of balance if you're not used to it." Ramiela grinned, giving Jax a playful greet-punch in the shoulder before turning serious. "Name's Ramiela E. Lee. Nice to meet you Remy. My quirk is called Zeus' Bolt, named after the slap-happy himself. As you can probably guess from the name, I can produce thunderbolts, two at a time. Can also boost my speed to be faster than a sportscar uncorked on a straight-a-way. I think I topped out at like....250 mph? Something like that. Not great in enclosed spaces though." "I'm Michael Davis, one hundred percent lack." He began, mocking Jeremy in way. "You geeks saw me in action at the entrance exams, I don't need to explain it all. It's a multi-functional quirk. You can guess all the logistical high-speed nerd shit all you want." Standing to his feet, Michael tried looking for a way out. "Squid, bid, sid... I'll kick all of their asses." "Cool so lets have Ramiela run really fast at someone and then Jax can switch her with Michael. Then he can do his whole angrily attack everyone on their team cause he's edgy thing." Jeremy spoke, nodding to each of them. "I'll have tapped Michael before hand so I can bring him back if needed. Seems like a solid tactic we could do." Aaron watched quietly for the first few moments, before commenting, "My quirk should also be helpful if you need some strength or a frontliner. I'm not fast, but my body is significantly stronger and tougher than the average person." He'll pause for a second before continuing. "My quirk is called Quicksilver, it allows me to manipulate Mercury that has been in my body. Which helps because my blood is pure mercury to begin with. I can manipulate outside my body if needed, but I have to get cut first, which most things will struggle to do. It may work well with the planning." "Amazing." Jeremy replied, nodding at Aaron. "So Michael and Aaron will be our heavy hitters or fighters. Ramelia can 'run' long range attacks and help on support. Meanwhile Jax and I will be supporting you all. With our mobility and Jax's quirk we should be able to get any one of us to the spots they need to be. Specifically with my quirk Bind, getting me to tap certain persons or objects could be crucial." He glanced over at Aaron again peering at him. "You said your blood is mercury right, that makes you much heaver than any of us. That's good to know." “You ain’t touching my hand, gay boy.” Michael expressed, turning his head at the group. For him this was normal, he wasn’t very cooperative not even with his parents so it was only natural that complete strangers would get the same—-if not worse. “You,” Michael began, pointing a finger at Jeremy, “Didn’t even pass the damn entrance exam? How’d you get admitt-.. never mind.” “I ain’t being your heavy shit. I can carry my own weight. You geeks do your own thing and I’ll do my own. I just ask you stay outta’ my damn way and I’ll stay out of yours, I P R O M I S E.” "Damn this kid really has to be problematic at all costs." Jeremy replied glaring at him. "I would love to not work with you Mike. I really would." He extended his arms outwards in a lackluster shrug. "But you're stuck on our team and this seems to be, based on us being in teams. Well a team based exercise. I don't know if you've been on a team Mikey. I mean I doubt it heavily based on your general edge-lord vibe." He extended a hand, pointing at Michael. "So stop whining and just work with us." "No." Michael simply responded. Jeremy just stared in disbelief for a moment. "Why? What is it within you that makes you so uncooperative and rude." Jax wasn't much of a speaker, but he chimed in. "Look, uh." he began. "Michael, right? The Ludwig guy got cheesed that there wasn't much teamwork at the entrance exams. So, we'd be better off showing some teamwork, get on the teachers' good side." "No." The ebony teen responded once again. Team Three Standing together with his three other classmates, Billy very nervously wonders to himself "Why am I on the group with fewer people? I can barely keep myself safe." Looking at the other members of his groups and beginning to feel anxiety for all the silence, he decided to give the first word out loud. "Uhh, soo hello, my name is Billy Dickman and my quirk is Clay Doll." Slowly gesturing his forward and opening it, Billy creates a small brown doll. "It allows me to create and manipulate several types of clay dolls that I use mostly for protection purposes." Anissa had her hands tightly clapsed together in front of her, silently thinking of the situation. Although she was heavily irritated by the sheer imbalance of the teams in terms of power, she knew that there was nothing she could do about it. It seemed that the teacher was rather quick-to-anger, and she refused to start her year off by bothering her more than she already had been. Anissa then bounced on her heels and began to talk as Billy finished. "Hey, I'm Anissa Manson and uhm... my Quirk is Midas Kiss. Fine details aside, I can heal humans and transmute objects into gold by kissing." Anissa nodded and smiled, quickly scanning over the rest of the group. SQUIDS! The entire class now stood in line with their groups in a back lot that lies adjacent to the school. The lot was a large flat expanse of concrete not too dissimilar from a large parking lot. Behind Lillian, who stood in front of them, there were three massive hangar-like structures composed almost entirely out of concrete. Lillian clapped her hands together cheerfully and began to talk in a friendly tone. "Alright, everyone! Here we are. Right now we currently stand on one of T.S.J.'s various training areas... this area, in particular, is known as S-1. The "S" stands for "simulation," something on which this particular training area specializes in." Lillian pointed behind her at one of the large hangars. "Inside each of these buildings are extremely advanced, state-of-the-art simulation systems that are able to change the very composition of the building's interior to become indistinguishable from the environment that it is assigned to mimic. Each team will be assigned to one of the four rooms, and the room's A.I will immediately create a completely randomized scenario that you must work together to solve. These situations can be quite literally anything you could possibly imagine, and there are thousands of variables to ensure that you encounter a truly unique situation." "There are no rules. However, you will be judged based on your actions as an individual and as a team member. But, I've already droned on for long enough. All teams have already been assigned their respective chambers, so please... don't let me keep you... oh, wait!" Lillian yelled, halting the few students who had already begun to advance. "I forgot to mention. Due to the nature of the distribution of your teams, the handicap that I alluded to earlier is now slightly more relevant and worth mentioning. Due to Teams 1 and 2 having more members, they will be subject to this handicap. As you enter the simulation chambers, one of the members of these teams will instantly be subject to some sort of limitation on themselves." Lillian flashed a quick grin and pressed her fingertips together before stepping aside, allowing the crowds of students to funnel in. Team 1 With Lillian's explanation concluded, Arashi couldn't help but let a grin spread across his face. The idea of being able to run a simulation as their first "test" was honestly pretty exciting. There was a multitude of scenarios which they could be subjugated to ranging from villains to natural disasters. The possibilities were endless. Walking ahead of his group, Arashi moved towards the door leading to their designated chamber. "Man, this is one hell of a way to test us on the first day of school." Arashi proclaimed, stretching his arms. "Then again, considering what we had to do for the entrance exam, this is quite fitting honestly." "But if it's a simulation," Leo begun as a slight smirk crept onto the corners of his visage, "There isn't anything we should worry about. If you remember from earlier, I have a quirk that lets me use my mind like a supercomputer. Because of this, I'm adapt with technology. I can simply tune the simulation to our benefit using my quirk, if the need arises." As the team entered their designated simulation chamber, the door automatically closed behind. The room was entirely empty, looking more like an abandoned warehouse with absolutely nothing inside of it. With no lights, the closing of the door left the students in complete darkness. An automated voice-activated, booming out into the darkness. "Generating simulation... simulation "MOUNT-A2" loaded." The voice spoke, suddenly transforming the entire room into a frozen mountain range, with Team 1 standing at the peak of one of the various mountains. The temperature dropped drastically as wind spawned from seemingly nowhere and snow blew across the room. It was impossible to determine what was a simulation and what was reality, and to the students, it was as though they were truly on a desolate frozen peak. "Welcome, students." The automated voice rang out, seeming to come from the icy sky itself. "Your mission for this simulation is to rescue the stranded hikers, who stand on one of the other mountain peaks. The goal is simple, just retrieve the hikers and safely transport them to your entry point. The hikers will now be marked for your convenience." The voice stated. Suddenly, red smoke from a flare arose in the distance, signalling the hikers' presence. The problem was, however, that the mountain that the survivors were on was across a massive valley on the opposite side of the students. Between the two mountains, a several hundred-foot drop threatened to swallow the students whole if they were to fail at their task. "Good luck." The voice stated, transmitting its final message. A cloud of snow blew into Leonardo’s face, catching itself in his bushy, red mane. His feline eyes pierced through the dusty, snowy air towards the other side of the mountain range as they overlooked it. The calculations? He couldn’t. Leonardo exhaled deeply and folded his arms across his body. “Houston, we have a problem,” he begun, turning back to face his group, “It seems that the handicap we have deals with me. My quirk is almost entirely inactive. The only thing that seems to be working right now is my language and motor-skill modules. Everything else is a no go.” he shook his head side to side. “I can’t calculate how far away this peak is from the next one. I can’t access my advanced simulation modules either. Still, we can’t let that stop us here…although,” he paused and watched each one of his teammates. “If we wait too long, you all will freeze out here. So, we need to work quickly.” Leonardo faced Trixie. “Do you think you could make some type of coat or armor for you guys? I know you mentioned earlier that it was random, but it’s the best bet we have right now. Well, the odds are more than zero, I know that.” Trixie chewed her lip nervously, pulling her arms tight to herself to try and hold in her body heat. She opened her mouth to speak, but Garfield cut her off "That actually won't be necessary." He sighed and kicked off his shoes, handing them to Trixie who took them with a confused look on her face. He then removed his socks and let his feet touch the freezing snow with a slight shiver. "If any of you laugh at what I'm about to do, I will let you fucking freeze to death." He lifted his right foot slightly and brought it back down, his ankles clicking together and striking like a match. His legs caught fire quickly, melting the snow where he stood and giving of a slight aura of heat. Gar then shifted the balance of his feet onto just the tips of his toes, taking a pose not dissimilar to that of a ballerina. He then began to spin in the spot, delicately and with the practiced ease of a professional dancer. The aura of heat he had given off now expanded, encompassing the entire group and driving away the chill. The snow within the range of the aura melted, pelting them with rain droplets instead of snowflakes and causing small streams of melting snow to slide down the mountain face. He stopped spinning and rested his feet fully on the ground again "Alright, I'm pretty sure I know how we can get across that gap. I can run and make it probably about half way, Arashi I need you to make a hand or something right below me when I do reach that point so I have a launching pad to carry me the rest of the way." He started stretching, limbering himself up for the feat ahead "I can probably carry at least one person, so depending on how many are over there this can be done in a hand full of trips." "Any objections?" Team 2 Jeremy nodded, internalizing his teacher's speech. There was no telling what was coming and no point in dreaming up a scenario preemptively. Not to mention their team was going to have a restriction to work with. All Jeremy could hope was that Michael wouldn't be as much of a problem as it seemed like he would be. "Alright Team 2, let's get this done." He nodded to the rest of them before proceeding to the hangar, though he waited for the rest of them to follow before he stepped inside. Jax followed after Jeremy, giving Ramiela a quick knock on the back of her head. It was his way of telling her "good luck", strangely enough. He didn't say anything afterwards, instead he just waited for the rest of his teammates to join him and Jeremy. Aaron worked on his shoulder, his arms mostly recovered from the whole issue with the bruising. He carried a simple knife in a hip holster, but other than that was just in his fatigues. "We'll be fine, though I'm curious as to what they have planned for us." He shrugged at the words of Jeremy trying to get everyone moving before following him in. Rami grinned before punching Jax in the shoulder again, returning the favor as they made their way inside. She eyed Aaron's weapon, noting its shininess. "Nice little blade you have there Ron," Ramiela commented appreciatively. She rubbed her hands together, small sparks seen as she did so. "Any guesses on what surprise is waiting for us?" As the team entered their designated simulation chamber, the door automatically closed behind. The room was entirely empty, looking more like an abandoned warehouse with absolutely nothing inside of it. With no lights, the closing of the door left the students in complete darkness. An automated voice-activated, booming out into the darkness. "Generating simulation... simulation "DSRT-1224" loaded." The voice stated. Following this statement, the area around the students was suddenly transformed into a scorching desert landscape, mountains of sand erupting and covering the surrounding area. The only structure that could be seen among the massive dunes of burning sand was a large pyramid, towering several hundred feet above the students. Suddenly, a small chest materialized before the students. It opened to reveal a large pearl-like object the size of a baseball. "Welcome, students." The voice continued, its sound enveloping the entire area. "Your mission for this simulation is to deliver the Pyramid Stone to the top of the pyramid... a very simple task. However, there is one thing to be noted. The Pyramid Stone is an extremely unstable object, and will begin to heat itself to scorching temperatures if it is held by the same person for a period longer than about 15 seconds. This makes it impossible for the same person to hold it for a prolonged period of time." The voice stated. "Good luck." The voice stated, transmitting its final message. "So our simulation is an extreme version of hot potato." Aaron is going to comment as the test explanation finishes. "Hey Michael, can you just levitate the thing with your wind quirk so none of us are technically holding it and see how the simulation likes that?" Jeremy walked up to the stone, poked it with his left hand finger and turned towards the Pyramid. "If I touch the top of the pyramid the stone should go there." Team 3 Anissa listened intently to the teacher's explanation of the area that they now occupied. She was fascinated by the concept of the simulations being entirely unique, and she guessed that the simulation that her group would partake in would be one that nobody will likely ever experience again. Overall, it was a very exciting event that she grew eager to partake in. As Lillian stepped aside, she looked towards her teammates before nodding and assuming the "line leader" position as she began to walk to their designated chamber. As the group walked over, Anissa turned around to face the rest of her teammates. "Well guys, we may not have the numbers advantage, but now we have the upper hand since we don't have a handicap!" She looked to her teammate's faces and tried to push away the thoughts that none of them had particularly "strong" Quirks in comparison to the rest of the class. Anissa attempted to remain optimistic, even though she grew shaky at the thought of failure. Sigh "You don't need to sugar coat it, we have the theoretical weakest group, pretty sure none of us has an actual fighting chance against most of the other." Billy said towards Anissa as he began to make his way towards their team's designated area. "Well at least make the best out of this." Erik, who had been silent since Lillian explained their situation, finally spoke, "Don't assume we can't beat them solely because we aren't flashy. All of us have one thing in common; shutting down our opponents and preventing them from attacking. Billy can trap people and distance himself using his clay thing, Anissa can turn things to gold, I can paralyze people, so on so forth. We may have fewer people, but that's because we can remove the other team's fighters. Do you guys see what I mean?" As everything seemingly passed, D'Asia chose to remain to herself. It was much easier that way, especially considering she was an extremely shy person. Weird, considering she'd been placed on a team with Anissa. Still, right now, that did not change the fact that she'd chosen to remain to herself. It was true no one in the group had particularly strong quirks when compared to the rest of their classmates, but D'Asia utilized hers in a way that made her stand out and she had been perfectly fine with that. Nodding at her teammates' conversation, she agreed with everything they said in hopes that it would expedite the process. As the team entered their designated simulation chamber, the door automatically closed behind. The room was entirely empty, looking more like an abandoned warehouse with absolutely nothing inside of it. With no lights, the closing of the door left the students in complete darkness. An automated voice-activated, booming out into the darkness. "Generating simulation... simulation "JNGL-99" loaded." The voice stated. Suddenly, the entire room that the students occupied suddenly transformed into a lush and dense rainforest. The temperature increased steadily and the humidity rose as the room generated into a fully-immersive jungle biome. The room was indistinguishable from a natural rainforest, complete with the ambient sounds of animals and rain to complete the illusion. "Welcome, students." The automated voice spoke directly to the students. "Your mission for this simulation is simple. Your team must participate in a simple game of capture the flag. You must reach the opposing side's flag and secure it, therefore completing your simulation. At the same time, however, the enemy team will be attempting to secure yours as well. Both flags are attached to backpacks, and therefore are mobile." As the voice spoke, a backpack with a small blue flag materialized in front of the students. "The enemy team is capable of attacking you, but will only do so under great pressure. This is meant to be a strictly tactical simulation. Good luck." The voice spoke, delivering its final message. Quietly listening to the simulation's explanation, Billy began to ponder their options and possible formations. Looking at his team he wasn't sure at what any of them was able to do physically, soo it would most definitely be easier to "sacrifice" himself and carry the backpack while the others go along and together with his Dolls take down anyone that attempts to stop them. "Ok first and foremost, each one of you takes one." Opening his right hand three small Dolls appear, as Billy gestures for his teammates to each pick one. "Second I think I should be the one carrying the bag, physically I may not be the strongest, but I do have some speed and resistance in me." Anissa was shocked about how real the simulation felt. She grew uncomfortable in her clothing as the temperature rose and the humidity made her feel like she was stuck in a sauna. She pushed her hair back and tied it into a sleek ponytail with the hair tie that she had around her wrist. As Billy gestured for her to take one of his clay dolls, Anissa obliged and chose one, examining it as it lay in her palm. "You'll be the biggest target of all of us, I hope you know." Anissa said to Billy. "That means that you need to focus entirely on defense... if need be, the rest of us will focus on offense and support. But that all wagers on how long its going to take us to even find the other team." Anissa finished, turning her head to both directions to examine the dense foliage that made it nearly impossible to see very far at all. Category:Role-Plays